


Proof

by vampgirltish



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Long Distance Relationships, Love, Song-based fic, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The phone rang and you picked up immediately. You knew who it was. “Hey baby.” His voice was like music to your ears. It felt like ages since you’d last heard it, even though it was not two days since the last phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachelisconfused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelisconfused/gifts).



> this fanfic was inspired by the song Proof by Paramore.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bPEnio7tuw
> 
> the song that Danny sings in this fanfic is Angel by Aerosmith.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKXJt-XUuMo

The phone rang and you picked up immediately. You knew who it was. “Hey baby.” His voice was like music to your ears. It felt like ages since you’d last heard it, even though it was not two days since the last phone call.

“Hey,” you replied.

“How are you?”

“It’s really hard, baby.” You didn’t want to lie to him. Your voice was so soft. “I can’t cry in your arms. You’re not here to hold me.”

“I know,” he said, and you could hear the sadness in his voice. He really wished he could be there for you, every single day. He wished he could’ve been there for your job promotion, all your pay raises, when you’d bowled an almost perfect score, when you won a sweepstakes and got a free dessert every Friday for three months. He wished he could have shared all of those things with you, instead of only sharing them through the phone or through texts.

“It’s not your fault,” you reminded him.

“It kind of is,” he couldn’t stop himself from saying it.

“Danny, it’s not your fault. I don’t blame you for moving to California to get a better job and do better things. I would never blame you for following your dreams, okay?”

He sighed through the phone. “Okay.”

“Attaboy.” You smiled, and you could practically feel his smile through the phone. He perked up, which was lucky. You hated to hear when he was sad.

“I miss you so much,” he said after the long pause of silence.

“I miss you too.”

“I’ll try to fly back there at the next holiday okay?”

“The next holiday is Martin Luther King Jr. Day,” you said. That really wasn’t reason enough to come fly to New York to see you.

“Well…,” he started, clearly trying to come up with something. “I have a dream, baby, and it’s to see you.”

You rolled your eyes but couldn’t stop the giggle that permeated between you two. “You’re such a dork.”

He laughed now, “But I’m your dork, and you’re stuck with me forever and ever and ever.”

“Oh no! Whatever will I do?” you said jokingly.

You heard him snort in his laughter, before continuing, “You’re stuck with me! I don’t make the rules, I only abide by them!”

~*~*~

The distance between you and Danny made it hard. Two-thousand, seven hundred and ninety-three point-five miles made it very hard. You thought about it on every angle. A forty one hour drive. A two day, twenty-one hour bus ride. A nine hundred and eleven hour walk. A two hundred and fifty-five hour bike ride. A five hour and thirty five minute plane ride, non-stop.

But you knew that your love for him knew no bounds. No matter how huge the distance, it didn’t matter. You were always reminded how much he loved you, how much you loved him.

You were reminded in the photobooth strips you took in the mall, several of which had his long, curly hair in full focus and taking up half the shot, some of the time covering his face. Those strips were never complete unless there was one of him kissing you. He used to insist on that.

You were reminded in the notes he used to leave around your apartment that you kept in a shoebox under your bed. _I love you, baby. / Kisses for my lady / Never forget how important you are. / Smile! / You can’t have the sunshine without a little rain. / You’ve always got me. / You’re the light of my life_.

You were reminded in the fact that his texts to you were either signed with a heart or the poop emoji. There was never an in-between.

You were reminded by the fact that he’d send you pictures of animals cuddling, insisting that that’s what he would do when he saw you again. …Then taking it to the other side of the spectrum and jokingly saying you were going to fuck like animals. You never could say you didn’t laugh when he said that.

You were reminded by every time you’d see a coffee mug in your apartment that used to be his. Ones that had Jewish jokes on them. One that had a picture of Alf on it. One that was printed with your faces on it. One that had the word ‘Batman’ written on it in crayon, which he found at a thrift shop and insisted he had to have. One that had that god-awful wolfjob he was obsessed with printed on it, which he also insisted he had to have. Several that had ‘#1 Boyfriend’ on it, because he was, and you bought him a new one every year. You had five in your apartment, and he had two at his. It had been a number of years.

You were always reminded, and that made the distance feel a little smaller. But it also made the distance feel that much farther.

~*~*~

It was easy to feel better about him being far away because he was happy. He’d send you pictures with his friends, and his eyes would sparkle and he would be glowing. Danny always was a happy guy, save for when you’d first met him, but he looked so radiantly happy. In the music videos he recorded, he was excited, and happy, and his face showed it. He sounded happy in the little clips of songs he’d send you, of him just walking around his apartment singing to you aimlessly.

_Baby, you’re my angel. Come and save me tonight. You’re my angel. Come and make it all right._

_Without your love—I’m nothing but a beggar. Without your love—a dog without a bone._

_You’re the reason I live. You’re the reason I die. You’re the reason I give, when I break down and cry. Don’t need no reason why, baby, baby._

You’d watched a couple of the videos from his job, and heard a couple stories of him talking about you. Most of the time he’d have love in his voice and Arin would make fun of him, saying that he had a gross ugly crush.

_“God, I miss her.”_

_“It’s been how long?”_

_“Two years.”_

_“Wow.”_

_“That would be—FUCK! Uh. That would be awful. I couldn’t imagine that.”_

_“I miss her so much, but she’s strong. I love her lots.”_

_“Aw, Dan has a crush. A gross, ugly crush.”_

_“Shut up, Arin.”_

_“I have a crush on Suzy, it’s totally normal.”_

_“You’re married!”_

_“Yeah and you two probably will be soon.”_

_“Shhhhhhut up, Arin.”_

It was easier when you remembered he was happy, that he promised he giggles at least once a day, and that he was enjoying the California sunshine a lot more than the cold winters of New York. He was so positive and strong. He had enough strength for both of you, and certainly enough to combat both his demons and yours. You’d always loved that about him. His strength and sincerity made him that much more approachable when you’d first met, and that much more loveable now that you were together.

You didn’t need his strength, though, because you’d grown to have your own. Grown up from people asking you if you were still with “that stoner, Danny, or whatever his name is.” If you’re still dealing with that “psychotic guy with OCD.” The guy whose demons “tore him apart and made him into an asshole.” The guy who “turned to drugs to solve his problems.” You insisted he wasn’t that way now, and that yes, you were still together. Your friends told you that you could do better, and you insisted that you didn’t need to because you were already with the best person you could be with. Danny was the best person for you because he understood you and you understood him.

~*~*~

Slamming your suitcase into the trunk of your car, you sighed. “That’s the last of it,” you said to no one. It was just you and the highway next. Hopping into your car, you drove away from your apartment, waving goodbye to it all. Hearing the tinkling of the mugs under the backseat, the flutter of papers and the rattle of your boxes and suitcases, it only fueled your determination as you let your speedometer reach sixty, seventy. Only several hours to go. Turning on cruise control once you’d balanced out to sixty again, you sighed and stretched, keeping a hand on the wheel. Almost there, you thought to yourself. Almost there.

You’d private messaged one of Danny’s friends who followed you on twitter asking for his address. She had replied quickly with it, before asking why. You told her not to tell him, then spilled that you were surprising him. You asked if he was home, since you were in town now. She replied again, pretty quickly despite the messages from then to now being months apart, saying that he’d be home in an hour, but that his roommate was home. You didn’t want to intrude onto his roommate’s space, so you said you’d walk around town a bit and get used to the city. She’d kindly promised to let you know when he left, leaving her number. Adding her as ‘Suzy’ because you didn’t know her last name, you waited. Only an hour. Almost there.

An hour later, she texted you saying that he’d arrived home. His roommate had told her that. You drove your car to his place, stopping in front of the house. You saw an unfamiliar face peek out of the curtains, before popping back inside. You got out, stretched for a second, then made your way to the front door. You knocked. It swung open.

It was his roommate. “Hi, uh…do I know you?”

“Hey, I’m uh—”

Your words were cut off by Danny calling, “Who’s at the door, B?”

‘B’ replied, “Uh…some girl?”

“Oh no, is it a fan?”

“Uhhh,” B said. “She’s uh…” He clearly didn’t know what to say. You mouthed no. “No, she’s not a fan.”

You quietly said, “I know him. He knows me, I promise.”

“She says she knows you!” B said.

“Oh yeah? Might just be a creepy fan who actually doesn’t know me. Be careful who—” Danny said, walking towards the door, before stopping. Dead. He looked at you, and you looked at him. A smile blossomed on his face and he calls your name. “(y/n)! Oh my god, baby, what are you doing here?”

He scooped you into the biggest hug you’d ever experienced. Kissed your face all over. You noticed his roommate was filming the whole thing. He was more in on the surprise than you’d thought.

“I missed you so much,” Danny breathed against your lips before claiming them once more into a kiss.

You pulled away to nuzzle his nose and say, “I missed you too.”

~*~*~

The video Barry took went onto the Instagram for both of Danny’s jobs almost instantly. Also almost instantly came the feedback. Several girls saying that they were jealous. Some guys saying that Danny was a lucky guy. A copious amount of comments that were insulting and negative. You couldn’t help but feel guilt creep up your neck.

People were saying you were using Danny. How could that be true? You knew him before he made it big and stuck with him as it happened. You watched that develop. But…could you be using him because he has to share his bed with you now? You hadn’t thought ahead enough to worry about accommodations.

People were saying you were an ugly bitch. You knew that wasn’t true, but for some reason their childish insults stung too.

People were saying you didn’t deserve Danny. Why didn’t you? You met him when he was at his lowest, drugged up and messed up from inner demons and mental disorders. You’d stuck by him from then on, at first as a friend to help him and then a lover to hold him and remind him of his worth. He’d done all that and more for you, in return. Didn’t you deserve him?

“Baby?” Danny’s voice broke you from your thoughts and the fact that you had been staring at the comments on the Instagram pictures for nearly an hour. “You okay?”

He noticed your phone now and shook his head, “Whatever they’re saying doesn’t mean shit.”

“They…I know their childish insults don’t mean anything, but some of their stuff could.”

He was confused. “Like what?”

“They’re saying I’m using you. Or that I don’t deserve you.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “You’re not using me. I want you to stay here with me, because I can’t handle the thought of having to be separate from you again, even in a hotel room across town. And you’re not using me for my career, because I didn’t have that career when we started dating.” That was what you’d rationalized, but was it any truer coming from him? Or was he just saying what he knew you wanted to hear? “And if anything, I don’t deserve you. You really brought me out of some of the darkest times in my life. You made it very possible and easy for me to be positive and happy, and that habit stuck when I got here. It’s thanks to you.”

You wanted to protest, because, let’s face it, when you’re bruised from negativity, you just want someone to spout endless reasons why they love you, in the hopes that one of them will stick and make you feel valuable and important again.

But he cut you off, “I really love you so much. And I don’t give a frog’s fat ass what any of those people think. The people who are saying I’m lucky to have you are right. Those jealous fangirls wishing death on you because they want to date me are horribly wrong. Anyone against us is wrong, and I don’t care about them. I only care about you, and us, and our little world.”

Danny was so strong, so much stronger than you’d remembered. He’d only gotten braver since his trip to France, since he’d learned to accept his depression and try to combat it, since he’d learned how to cope with his OCD. He still had days, but they were few and far between now. You were very proud of his progress. He was brave, and he believed your relationship was strong enough to overcome and ignore the shitty comments from fans who didn’t care about him or what he wanted to be happy. So you decided you needed to accept that and be happy and trust in your relationship too.

You knew that if you were what you claimed to be—strong and brave, without fear…or at least working on it—and if Danny was what he claimed to be—someone who believed in you and in your relationship and everything else that was encapsulated in your ‘little world,’ then you really didn’t have to fear. You shouldn’t doubt his words. He was an honest person, and he’d never lie to anyone, especially you. All the proof you needed was written in the love he had for you, the smiles he gave you, the kisses you shared, the sticky notes he left around the apartment again, all the new mugs and emojis and animal pictures and photostrips. Really, all the proof you needed of the strength of your relationship could be compacted into one thing: him.

**Author's Note:**

> so Rachel does it again and inspires me to write more fanfic. all because we talked about songs we want to write fics about. lol. thanks babe xx
> 
> enjoy! <3


End file.
